


Misc. AU Headcanons

by Avery42



Series: Heathers AU's Headcanons [9]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Danny Phantom, Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: Alternate Universe, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avery42/pseuds/Avery42
Summary: All the Headcanon Lists that were too small for their own fics.





	1. WEREOPOSSUM HEATHER CHANDLER

**Author's Note:**

> Wereopossum Heather Chandler. I feel like this needs context, but on the other hand, why give context?

  * She plays dead


	2. Everclear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chandler can hold her liquor

  * Instead of drain-o, the liquid in the mug is Everclear or 300 proof vodka as an attempt to prank Heather
  * Heather just downs the whole thing, slams the cup down on the table, glares at JD and Ronnie, and says “Did you really think that would phase me?”


	3. Alternative Danny Phantom AU

  * Alternatively, Veronica transfers to Casper High and Danny has to deal with a protective Heather and JD


	4. Monster Musume AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was mostly Betwixt. I just find the idea immensely amusing - Avery42

  * Chandler: Drider
  * Duke: Naga
  * Mac: Werewolf
  * Veronica: Harpy, or host cause she’s friends with JD
  * JD: Witch or host
  * Lot’s of hectic times soon follow, mostly involving the Heather’s nearly destroying the house/putting JD and/or Veronica into very awkward situations


	5. Heather Chandler is Ares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when your girlfriend is a shape shifting god of war?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out of talking about weredog Heather Chandler and a Percy Jackson AU in the same conversation

  * Mood: Fight me Bitches
  * Very protective of Veronica
  * Rides on Veronica's shoulder as a vulture
  * "What's wrong with bird me, why do you want roadkill"
  * Veronica gives dog Heather-Ares head scritches


	6. Slushie AU

  * Heather goes in to the 7-11 to buy corn nuts, meets JD and buys him a slushie in a meet cute
  * They have a snark battle
  * They may or may not try to jointly seduce Veronica


End file.
